


got sacks, goldman

by peachyteabuck



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: CEO, Cockwarming, F/F, Master/Pet, Sugar Baby AU, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: for @caroldantops, who asked for “carol danvers x reader with pet play”
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	got sacks, goldman

“ _What_ , kitten?” Carol tsks without looking up from her paperwork. “What are you whining about now?”

You slink away from the cage door, pouting in the corner farthest from her. As you move, the tiny silver bells on your collar (the ones just below the tiny lace bow, attached to the matching silver nameplate that says _property of Carol_ in fancy cursive script) jingle unceremoniously and remind of _why_ you’re currently locked in a perfectly pink cage with your hands behind your back with matching pink, fur-lined cuffs and an equally pink sleeping mask keeping you shrouded in darkness. Your knees, bare as the rest of you, dig into the thick stack of blankets that line the floor of the cage.

“You’ve only been in time-out for what,” you can hear her tapping the face of the bedazzled Rolex watch on her left wrist, sighing deeply and dramatically as he does so. “A few hours? Are you really that much of a baby you can’t stand it?”

You do your best to pout with wide eyes and your bottom lip out as far as it can go, desperate for sympathy. Carol just got back from a business trip yesterday morning (one you had not been allowed to go on) and you were left to fend for yourself in her home. It had been terribly lonely, so much so you were willing to touch yourself – thereby breaking one of Carol’s very strict rules. You deserve this, you _know_ you do, but somehow you still find yourself whining and desperate to be freed.   
Somehow you can _hear_ her rolling her eyes, her annoyance at your indignation tinting her words. “Fine, you can sit on my cock while I finish this if you promise to be good, alright?”

You nod and make happy noises high in your throat as you hear your owner undoing the lock and opening the cage. Obediently, you wait for her to take the mask from your eyes and give you permission to exit the cage.

It takes a few blinks for you to adjust to the flood of low light, sitting on your heels as you wait for further permission. Carol frees her strap from its confines under her sweatpants (she has the day off, no need to perform femininity for those not watching) before snapping her fingers in your direction.

“Come up, kitten,” she says, still not looking at you. Her eyes are narrowed as if she’s reading fine print, but part of you think it’s just to tease you. “Come warm my cock for later.”

You shiver – no, _vibrate –_ indelight and abide, crawling into her lap and lowering yourself onto the thick strap on with surprising ease.

Carol laughs, shaking her head as she rolls her eyes. Still, she does not look at you. “God, your tight little cunt is nearly dripping, isn’t it? Just a little slut always desperate to get fucked, aren’t you?”

You nod, burying your face into Carol’s neck. She’s wearing a hoodie, one from her college days, and you welcome the soft fabric against your feverish skin. It smells like _her_ , of her favorite brand of Old Spice – the thick _heavy_ scent - intertwined with her favorite cologne and those fancy three-wick candles she adores so much. If you could melt, you would’ve done it right then and there. “Yes, Daddy.”

She _hms_ above you and kisses the top of your head before going back to her inches-thick stack of work.

The cock she’s wearing is _huge_ , long and girthy and filling you full; it doesn’t take long for you to start drooling onto the deep maroon fabric you’ve attempted to bury yourself in. Carol notices this, because of course she does, and shifts to grab a sticky note from the far end of her desk.

You moan as the strap shifts with her, clutching the arms of her hoodie and the neck of her hoodie and the sleeves of her hoodie and the worn college logo on the hoodie and, and-

“You’re so _sensitive,_ darling,” Carol laughs lowly as she moves in her chair once more. “Such a little cockslut, aren’t you?”

You don’t disagree. In fact, you don’t say anything. With your whole front pressed into the thick fabric and those stupid bells _finally_ inert you can somehow think for the first time since early that morning, since Carol woke you up with cold metal on the small of your back and her kissing your forehead intertwined with whispers of _“I know what you did, Kitten, I always know…”_

The plug in your ass keeps you impossibly wet, the white fluffy tail swishing every time you try to find your own pleasure. Every few minutes Carol will pet down from your hairline to the base of the tail, tugging at it a little and making you moan.

It becomes a game between you and her, where you’ll stay as still as possible and Carol will do her best to see that you break her rules so she can make fun of you.

The only problem with this is that Carol, a woman who runs a Fortune 500 company and therefore is very busy, doesn’t get much done. She’s got deadlines, _lots_ of them, and you ruining her sweatpants doesn’t lend itself to focusing on meeting them and keeping the Board from breathing down her neck like a pack of vultures.

With a slap on your ass she sends you away, instructing you to wait in your proper spot. You yelp at the emptiness of your pussy and wish to grip at Carol’s clothes so her body remains flush to yours, but eventually slink away without any further begging – petrified of stepping out of line.

The tail moves behind you as you crawl up across the hall to your shared bedroom. There, next to the bed, you sit back on your heels and wait.

You want to be obedient, _want_ to wait patiently and silently for Carol to come greet you and allow you onto the bed. But it’s hard, _so hard_ because you’re wet and desperate for her and all you want is her fingers in you or your mouth on her or her mouth on you or your mouth on her cock or her cock in you or _something better_ than the nothingness you’re currently swimming in. You try to stare at the details of the paintings, photos, clutter around the room – try to find _something_ to focus on, like the pile of your clothes that had been there since Carol came home last night and caught you misbehaving…but it’s not much to distract you from the ache in your center.

It feels like hours later when you hear Carol shut her office door and walk to the bedroom, the sound of her feet against the hardwood making your heart jump.

She smiles when she sees you on the floor, following the rules like a good little kitten.

“Up the bed,” she tells you. You follow orders, climbing onto the California king and laying on your back with your arms at your sides.

“Does my kitten want me to fuck her?” Carol asks, running her perfectly manicured nails over your ribs as she speaks.

“Yes, Daddy,” you gasp out, desperate for something, _anything_ to fill your aching pussy. “Daddy, _please_ I want you to fuck me!”

Carol just smiles languidly, still tracing the bruises from the night previous and random patterns over your chest. “You’re so cute when you’re desperate,” she laughs as she pinches one of your nipples and you gasp in pain. “And so reactive…”

You’re nearly pleading now, words you don’t recognize falling from your lips like some sort of cultish prayer.

“What’s that?” Carol coos. She gropes at your bare breasts and you nearly start crying.

“Daddy _please_ fuck me I’ve been so good I’ll be good I promise _Daddy please_!”

Carol fake pouts, pushing your hair from your sweaty face. “Alright, kitten, but only because you’ve been so good. Now, flip over and get this ass up in the air.”

You do as you’re told, eagerly sticking out your tail and trying to grind it against her. You’re met with a simple, quick _SLAP!_ to your ass, yet you still can’t help but moan at the contact.

Carol laughs, and you can somehow _feel_ her rolling her eyes. “Such a slut,” she mumbles as she lines her cock up with your pussy. “Such a _fucking_ slut. But only for me, right? Only a little cock whore for _me?_ ”

You nearly purr when Carol enters you – her agonizingly slow place making you want to scream and whine and claw at her back. You moan unabashedly, pushing back against her.

“ _Yes!_ Daddy, I’m your little cockslut!”

Carol grabs you by your hair, bunching it up in a fist and pulling your back flush to her chest. The bells jingle once again. You gasp but don’t touch– _terrified_ of disappointing her.

The woman behind you notices, because if she doesn’t watch your every move and analyze it like stock or whatever the fuck it is she does, she wouldn’t be _Carol Fucking Danvers_. She’s spent years training you, spent countless hours inside of you. Of _course_ she’d notice if you disobeyed one of her biggest rules – _sluts are **not** allowed to touch without permission. _It’s why you were in that damned cage, it’s why eight months ago she locked you in the cage for a week, only feeding you the scraps from her plate by hand. She’d spent every night edging you until you cried, then wouldn’t touch you until the next night, when the cycle started over once again.

 _“Good_ little kitten, so good at following rules today aren’t we? Being a good little kitten for Daddy?”

You nod, nearly panting as Carol fills you. “Yes, Daddy.”

Carol bites your neck hard enough to leave bruises. She doesn’t stop fucking you as she does, and you can feel her toothy grin on your skin as she continues to thrust.

As quickly as you were pulled against her you’re shoved back onto the bed once again, face smashed against the expensive, mused sheets. Carol pins one arm behind your back and the other above your head, pressing down on them for leverage as she fucks into you deeper, harder, _faster_.

If you could speak, you’d probably beg for more, _more faster please Daddy I’ve been so good I’ve been **so** good all day Daddy I’ll do anything I’ll do anything you want Daddy please fuck me **harder**_ -

But you can do no such thing, as anything leaving your lips sounda closer to choked gasps and moans than coherent language. Somewhere, through the blood rushing in your ears, you can hear Carol mocking you from above.

“Can’t even speak Daddy’s fucking you so good, huh?” She laughs, almost out of breath from how hard her hips are snapping into you. “Such a little cockslut you can’t even speak, right? If I knew this was all I needed to do to shut you up I wouldn’t taken this pussy earlier this morning.”  
She punctuates her words with slaps to your ass, making your burning skin even hotter. The tight coil in your stomach is close, _so close_ to exploding inside of you. Carol can tell, too, can tell you’re so close you can practically _taste_ it – your teeth and tip of your tongue and in your throat. She lets go of the hand holding your arm behind your back and reaches around to rib at your clit.

“C’mon kitten,” she coos in your ear. “ _Cum for Daddy.”_

Her words are all it takes you for to fall apart like a building torn apart by an earthquake – shaking, its core ripped apart and crumbling onto the ground as if the concrete building, as if your flesh and bones and muscles were structurally sound as a dried rose.

Same as a natural disaster, though, Carol doesn’t stop just because you’re laying there limp, destroyed, begging for mercy from the onslaught of power above you. She continues to drive into you, grabbing at your hair again to keep you close. Tears stream down your face at the overstimulation, your babbling becoming louder as the skyscraper inside you rebuilds itself so it can be torn down once more. Carol shoves three fingers into your mouth, ones covered in the thick, dry scene of _you_. You suck on them, hoping it’ll bring you reprieve.

Unfortunately, you’ve never been very lucky.

Carol speaks into your skin between kisses. “Just one more, kitten, then I’ll let you go. Okay, love? Can you give me one more?”  
The tears don’t stop as you nod, whimpering something that resembles a _yes Daddy_ before burying your head into the sheets once more.

Her thrusts are much sloppier this time, less directly punishing and more about establishing control. You cum with three spit-covered fingers circling your clit and your juices soaking Carol’s grey sweatpants, your body collapsing onto the bed with one final scream.

You gasp when Carol pulls her cock from you, both at the emptiness and the rush of cold air that bites at your skin. She leaves you for a moment, just a moment, to run to the bathroom; to strip out of the comfy clothes she’ll have to wash and into comfy clothes of which are clean.

When she returns she flips you onto your back, watching your chest heave and your skin seat.

“You good, baby?” Carol coos as she wipes a cool cloth over your center. You hiss at the sensation.

A tense _mmhm_ is all you can get out with your grit teeth and eyes screwed shut. Your whole body is on fire but also on ice and it’s stiff but lacks what structure you assume you skeleton is supposed to provide. You lay there, boneless, waiting for whatever it is Carol wishes to do with you now.

“Good. It’ll be over soon baby, I promise,” Carol peppers her sentence with tiny, featherlight kisses along your forehead, hairline, nose. They’re sweet, and you’d smile if you could control your facial expressions.

You stay quiet (except for the occasional squeaks) as you’re cleaned off and the plug is removed from your ass. Carol makes you drink cold water and forces you to let her rub you down with lotion that’s _definitely_ way too expensive and smells like a field of genetically modified roses. Once you’re dressed in one of her worn shirts and a pair of clean cotton panties, she _finally_ lets you curl up into her chest.

She runs her nimble fingers through your sweaty hair, humming some pop song from a playlist one of her interns insists on listening to in her office. You fall asleep easily, snoring lightly.

“You’re so cute,” Carol mumbles to herself. “I love you so much.”

You, already deep asleep, do not respond. The woman wrap around you allows unconsciousness to follow soon after, the pair of you drifting off as the sun sets through the large window across the expansive bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i've wanted to write pet play for SO LONG so when i got this commission,,,,,,,,i almost exploded. ty silver for commissioning!!


End file.
